Storm's a Coming
by Quieteyes5
Summary: It's been a year since the Vesper attack and things are getting back to normal. Little do the Cahills' know, a mysterious force has been toying with them, preparing them for a final test. One that could make or break them. What is this force, what do the 3 strangers have to do with it, and are they even prepared? They'd better be. The storm's a coming.


**A/N: So I wrote this because I just cannot STAND the fact that (spoiler) Natalie died. And Even and Alistair kinda tagged along. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING**

* * *

_June 4, 2015_

12 year old Aria A. Kantablea stood by her friend Trev O. Livaen and her uncle Shar I. Toial. They watched from the parking lot of the white hospital. People passed by, covering their heads with newspaper and hoods in an attempt to keep themselves dry from the rain. Thunder clapped from a distance, usually scaring little girls such as Aria. But she didn't mind. It was her appearance that had caused the storm, Trev and Shar's appearance only fueling it. What really bothered her was the fact that the rain was ruining her Gucci shoes and custom made dress. At least, she thought it was custom made. She didn't really know much about herself. Only her name, and that the other two beings beside her were friends. Or at least allies. She wasn't so sure she could trust Shar. But that came along with being an amnesiac. Trev and Shar also had amnesia, only them remembering their names and each other.

Trev nudged Aria, reminding her the reason they were here in the first place. The young girl nodded and looked at Shar, who smiled and brought out his cane. A diamond gleamed at it's tip. He stuck it in the ground, and it expanded, becoming a sort of ladder. Aria smiled. This wasn't the only thing Shar could do. He could morph things, turn sand into glass, by a simple touch. Trev had a sort of power as well. He could manipulate metal, as Aria had found out when he hit her with a lamppost when they first met. And Aria herself had power over electricity.

The threesome were halfway up to the window they needed. Aria's silky black hair had become a slightly ratted mess, which she attempted to comb through with her hands. Trev grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"No time for that princess." He murmured sarcastically. Aria whacked his red hair in return.

"I can do what I want, when I want to. So shut up." She turned back to the top, only to see Uncle Shar smirk at her. "What!?" She called "Get a move on, these Gucci covered feet aren't getting any drier."

Finally they reached their destination. They peered inside and watched as a young girl with red brown hair sobbed. A boy with jade green attempted at comforting her. Away at the side, another boy stared in shock. He had caramel skin and smooth black hair. He looked rich, as Aria noticed. The boy slowly turned to the window and his eyes widened in surprise, then blinked and shook his head as the window became too blurry to see clearly. Aria shook her head and climbed back down, silent. Her uncle spoke up.

"It's too bad we can't remember much. I vaguely recognize those children. Not so much the old man." He said. Trev shrugged in reply.

"I think I recognized the girl. She was very pretty." The redhead mumbled. Then he turned to Aria. "What did you see?" The young girl bit her lip, then fiddled with her silky dress.

"Did the boy who looked at the window look like me?"

* * *

_A few days before._

It had been a year since the Vesper defeat. The dead have been properly buried, and the Cahills are experiencing a boring peace. Dan raced up and down the stairs on his sled with Atticus, Jake and Phoenix in tow. Nellie trying to keep up in an attempt to keep the precious paintings and vases from being damaged, all the while blasting her music so loud it could be heard around the house. 18 year old Amy was quietly reading, and seeing clues that weren't really there. Jonah was practicing for his next show. The Holts were outside beating eachother up, and Ian was attempting to wash out a stain that the Starling triplets had somehow accidently painted onto his tie using one of their newest inventians. It was just another day at the Cahill mansion. All the Cahill kids had decided that it would be best if they stayed close, as not to have another repeat of the Vesper kidnapping. In fact, it was as if they had become closer. Shocking.

No one was really paying attention to Fiske in his study, which would prove to be one of the gravest mistakes the Cahills had ever made.

Nellie was the first to notice the storm clouds coming in. She frowned and called out to the Holts to get their arse's back inside. Hamilton at 19 dragged his 14 year old sisters from the grass into the living room and plopped them down on Amy's couch; Amy in turn threw the book at Hamilton's head, but missed, hitting Dan square in the face as he passed. Dan yelled and then flung the book backwards, whacking Atticus into Jake into Phoenix. Phoenix fell of the board and into Ian, who was proudly holding up his tie when he tripped over the younger Wizard and into Sinead. Sinead flailed for a moment before crashing into her brothers, who fell into Jonah, causing quite a racket with his drumsticks.

Yup. Just another day at the Cahill mansion.

The cousins groaned and moaned and (in Amy's case) apologized profusely to everyone else. It was quite the sight to see, and for Fiske, just the sight he needed. He cleared his throat and got the attention of everyone. All eyes went to him.

"Well, since you have all gathered here, I have some important news to tell you." In a rush of excitement, the Cahill children (Nellie included) rushed to their feet. After 4 years of adventure, then 2 years of boringness, you tend to be like that. At the sight of their enthusiasm, Fiske bit his lip. It wasn't going to be good news delivered.

Perhaps it would be better to wait. But no. His time was running out, he needed to tell them now. Amy noticed his hesitation and frowned.

"Fiske, what is it?" Nervousness creeping into her voice. Fiske took a deep breath, and spoke only 6 words. Six words and everyone deflated.

"The Vespers weren't the only threat."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooooo? Did you like it?**


End file.
